darkstalkersfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Morrigan Aensland/Galería
Esta es una Página de Galería para Morrigan Aensland. Por favor no publique fan art o sprites en esta sección. Saga Darkstalkers MorriganPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' DarkstalkersNWMorrigan.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' por Bengus Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Morrigan.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' NWDRevengeMorrigan.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan Night Warriors Darkstalkers' Revenge.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' With Morrigan and Felicia.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan Vampire Savior Win sketch.png|Boceto para su pose de victoria en Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3 Morrigan Aensland Darkstalkers 3.png|''Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers 3 Morrigan and Lilith.png|Morrigan y Lilith, Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3 mor31.jpg|Ilustración de victoria para Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3 Capcom1713.jpg|''Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3'' Capcom1769.jpg|''Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3'' ds3 morrigan_extra.png|''Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers 3 Morrigan Cover Art.png|Cubierta para Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3 Morrigan.jpg|''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' Darkstalkers Resurrection Morrigan.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection, ilustración creada por Stanley Lau Capcom1692.jpg Ilustraciones conceptuales Capcom1779.jpg|Ilustración conceptual Morrigan Concept Artwork 02.jpg|Boceto inicial Morrigan Concept Artwork 03.jpg|Boceto inicial Morrigan Concept Artwork 04.jpg|Boceto inicial Morrigan Concept Artwork 05.jpg|Boceto inicial MorriganConcept.png|Ilustración conceptual Morrigan Concept Artwork 07.jpg|Boceto inicial Morrigan Concept Artwork 08.jpg|Boceto inicial Morrigan concept sketches.png|Bocetos iniciales Capcom1774.jpg|''Night Warriors Capcom1775.jpg|''Night Warriors'' Capcom1778.jpg|''Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3'' Capcom1777.jpg|''Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3'' Capcom1776.jpg|''Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3'' Crossovers Morrigan Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo 01.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Morrigan Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo 02.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' sakura2.jpg|Sakura cosplay from Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo Morrigan Pocket Fighter.png|''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'' (Pocket Fighter) Morrigan Pocket Fighter 02.gif|''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'' (Pocket Fighter) spf2thd-morrigan.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' SPF2THD Morrigan 02.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' alternate Namco x Capcom Morrigan.png|''Namco × Capcom'' MorriganAensland-XEdge1.png|''Cross Edge, traje principal Morrigan_suit_Cross_Edge_a346ff2b.jpg|''Cross Edge, traje nocturno Morrigan_kimono_Cross_Edge_1248914700.jpg|''Cross Edge'', traje kimono Morrigan bikini Cross Edge.jpg|''Cross Edge'', traje bikini Morrigan Bikini Cross Edge.png|''Cross Edge'', traje bikini (render) Cross Edge Morrigan Spa.png|''Cross Edge'', spa Morrigan-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Morrigan-OnimushaSoulB.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Morrigan-2012xmas-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Christmas version (2012) Morrigan-2013newyear-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' New Years version Morrigan-onimushasoul-capcomhero.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G1) Morrigan-OnimushaSoul-CapcomHero-B.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G3) Morrigan-OnimushaSoul-CapcomHero-C.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G5) Morrigan-OnimushaSoul-CapcomHero-D.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G7) Onimusha Soul Morrigan Christmas.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Christmas Onimusha Soul Morrigan Ghost Festival.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Summer Night Ghost Festival version Minna to Akashic Heroes Morrigan.png|''Minna to Akashic Heroes'' Minna to Capcom All Stars Morrigan.png|''Minna to Capcom All Stars'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Morrigan.png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Morrigan attack.png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Morrigan 02.png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' Morrigan Oto Ranger.png|''Otoranger'' ZCMorrigan.png|''Zombie Cafe'' ZCMorriganZombie.png|''Zombie Cafe'' (Morrigan Zombie) Morrigan Project X Zone.png|''Project × Zone'' Morrigan Project × Zone intro.gif|''Project × Zone'' Morrigan Project × Zone attack.gif|''Project × Zone'' SFBCMorrigan.png|''Street Fighter: Battle Combination'' Moripxz2.jpg|''Project × Zone 2'' (variante) Morrigan Project × Zone 2 attack.gif|''Project × Zone 2'' Saga Versus Marvel vs Capcom Morrigan Art.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Marvel_vs_Capcom_ensemble.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (abajo, izquierda) M_choujo_morigan.jpg|''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' Marvel vs Capcom 2 Morrigan 02.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Marvel vs Capcom 2 New Age of Heroes Morrigan 02.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'', Hyper Combo Morrigan Capcom vs. SNK.png|''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000'' CapSNKMorrigan.png|''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000'' snk.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' (en su retrato S, N, o K) Capcom vs SNK 2 Morrigan 02.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' (en su retrato C, A, o P ) SNKCapCardFighters2Morrigan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2'' SvCCFDS Lilith Morrigan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' Tatsunoko Vs Capcom Morrigan 02.jpg|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes'' Tatsunoko Vs Capcom Morrigan.jpg|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' 1110 marvel vs capcom 3 fate of two worlds.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Morrigan mvc3 Hyper.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'', Hyper Combo. Morrigan mvc3 win.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'', animación de victoria. Morrigan mvc3 01.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'', secuencia final. Morrigan mvc3 02.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'', secuencia final. Marvel vs Capcom 3 Morrigan Comic.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'', mini-comic Morrigan in Wolverines MVC3 Ending 01.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'', secuencia final de Wolverine. Morrigan in Wolverines MVC3 Ending 02.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'', secuencia final de Wolverine. Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Morrigan.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' UMvC3-Morrigan-Alternate.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'', traje alternartivo. e3d58613b3081305c7d970e2bcb497be.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'', pose de victoria. Morrigan UMVC3 ending 01.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'', secuencia final. Morrigan in Thors UMVC3 Ending.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'', secuencia final de Thor. Morrigan-MvCI.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Morrigan-MvCI-GhostRider-encounter.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'', aparición en la cinemática del modo historia junto con Ghost Rider. Morrigan-MvCI-win.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'', animación de victoria. Otras multimedias Morrigan Aensland (U.S. Cartoon).PNG|''Darkstalkers: The Animated Series'' Morrigan Aensland (OVA).png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan Aensland (OVA) attack.gif|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan OVA promotional 01.png|''Night Warriors'', ilustración de promoción. Morrigan OVA promotional 02.png|''Night Warriors'', ilustración de promoción. Morrigan OVA promotional 03.png|''Night Warriors'', ilustración de promoción. Morrigan OVA Sketches.png|''Night Warriors'', boceto conceptuales del OVA. Capcom artbook Morrigan.png|Ilustración de CRMK para Capcom Design Works. CapcomGirlsGroup.png|Morrigan junto con varias otras féminas de Capcom . p097.jpg|''Vampire Savior: Tamashī no Mayoigo'' p_005.jpg|''Vampire Savior: Tamashī no Mayoigo'' p_019.jpg|''Vampire Savior: Tamashī no Mayoigo'' p_075.jpg|''Vampire Savior: Tamashī no Mayoigo'' p115.jpg|''Vampire Savior: Tamashī no Mayoigo'' p135.jpg|''Vampire Savior: Tamashī no Mayoigo'' p129.jpg|''Vampire Savior: Tamashī no Mayoigo'' Dreamwave Morrigan artwork.png|Dreamwave Productions, ilustración de Lou Kang. Morrigan Taking a Walk 01.png|''Osanpo Morrigan'', videojuego de telefonía móvil. Morrigan Taking a Walk 02.png|''Osanpo Morrigan'', videojuego de telefonía móvil. Morrigan Taking a Walk 03.png|''Osanpo Morrigan'', videojuego de telefonía móvil. UDONMorrigan.png|Póster de Udon Comics. DanHowardMorrigan.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute, ilustración de Dan Howard. DarkTributeMorrigan1.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute, ilustración de Stuart Ng. LauMorrigan.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'', ilustración de Stan Lau. Morrigan&QBee.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'', ilustración de Hyung-Tae Kim. Morrigan DSTribute by DewNoir.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'', ilustración de Rocío Zucchi. Udon Rise of the Dark Ones Clean Cover.png|''Darkstalkers: Rise of the Dark Ones'', ilustración de portada. WarrenMorrigan&Lilith.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (UDON), ilustración de Emily Warren. Monster Hunter Frontier Morrigan Costume.png|Monster Hunter Frontier, skin de personaje. Falcoon-Morrigan01.jpg|Ilustración por Falcoon. Falcoon-Morrigan02.jpg|Ilustración por Falcoon. Falcoon-Morrigan03.jpg|Ilustración por Falcoon. Morrigan Queen of the Night Poster.png|Póster de promoción. Vídeos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Morrigan Aensland|Lista de movimientos. Darkstalkers - Morrigan Character Strategy|Estrategias para el personaje. Darkstalkers The Night Warriors - Morrigan Ending Español|Vampire/Darkstalkers, secuencia final en la versión Hispana. Morrigan's Night Warriors Ending|Vampire Hunter/Night Warriors, secuencia final. Darkstalkers Resurrection Morrigan Ending Movie - Darkstalkers 3|Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3, secuencia final. Marvel Vs Capcom Clash Of Super Heroes - Morrigan Ending Español|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, secuencia final en la versión Hispana. Marvel Vs Capcom Clash Of Super Heroes - Morrigan Lilith Mode Ending Español|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, secuencia final en la versión Hispana. (Morrigan Lilith Mode) GunBird 2 (SEGA DREAMCAST) Play as Morrigan from Darkstalkers|''Gunbird 2'' Tatsunoko VS Capcom Morrigan Complete Ending Movie HD|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars, secuencia final. Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Character Ending ( Morrigan )|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, secuencia final. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (Morrigan) Ending 1080p 60fps|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'', secuencia final. Archivo:Morrigan Aensland Evolution (1994-2017)| Navegación